BROTHER
by LautanBiru
Summary: Jangan pernah menyalahkan takdir. Karena setiap takdir memiliki arti tersirat yang akan membuatmu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. BROTHERSHIP. Donghae-Kyuhyun.
1. PROLOG

_**Summary:**_

Jangan pernah menyalahkan takdir. Karena setiap takdir memiliki arti tersirat yang akan membuatmu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi

.

_**Cast:**_

Cho Kyuhyun

Le Donghae

Others

.

_**Brothership [THREESHOT]**_

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

Donghae tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya. Ia terbiasa mendengar suara-suara penuh amarah yang menggema di rumah mewahnya. Telinganya juga sudah kebal terhadap ratusan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut seorang pria dan wanita yang ia akui sebagai orangtuanya. Namun kali ini berbeda, indra pendengarnya tak hanya mendengar teriakan kebencian dari keduanya, tapi juga beberapa guci yang ia yakini pecah entah ulah siapa.

"Hyu..ng. Kyu.. Kyu.. takut..."

Donghae menatap sosok mungil yang tengah meringkuk disampingnya. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar. Tangan-tangan pendeknya saling meremat hingga warna merah menghiasi kesepuluh jemarinya.

"Gwenchana, ada hyung disini. Kyunnie jangan takut, _ne_?"

Donghae mati-matian menahan getar dalam suaranya. Ia tak ingin membuat adiknya –Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan dengan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka. Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu sekuat mungkin menahan air mata yang telah menumpuk di kedua kelopaknya.

'**Kau wanita jalang!'**

_**PRANG!**_

Donghae menutup kedua telinga adiknya. Ia meraih Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan mendekap bocah berumur delapan tahun itu erat. Hujan deras tak meredam teriakan kesakitan Ibu mereka hingga lengkingannya terdengar jelas oleh kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Donghae dari telinganya. Donghae menatap adiknya, hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat wajah pucat itu berlinangan air mata.

"Apa Kyu yang menyebabkan Ayah marah pada Ibu? Apa Kyu terlalu nakal, hyung?"

Donghae mati-matian menahan airmatanya mendengar pertanyaan polos dari adiknya. Ditatapnya mata bulat yang penuh air mata itu, mengusap linangan bening di bawahnya sepelan mungkin. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyum ia paksakan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tidak. Kyu tidak nakal kok." Balas Donghae

Nampaknya bocah mungil itu tidak percaya pada jawaban Donghae. Tubuh kecilnya berusaha beranjak dari rengkuhan kuat sang kakak. Tangannya meronta berusaha melepaskan pelukan Donghae dari tubuhnya. "Kyu akan meminta maaf pada Ayah. Jadi Ayah tidak perlu marah-marah lagi pada Ibu."

"Tidak. Tetaplah disini bersama Hyung." Donghae yang panik semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menelusupkan tubuh adiknya pada dadanya. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungil itu dari udara dingin yang bisa membuatnya kedinginan.

'**Jadi selama ini aku membesarkan Kyuhyun si anak haram itu, huh? Sialan kau!'**

"Tuh kan hyung, Ayah menyebut nama Kyu. Ayah pasti sangat marah. Aishh! Bagaimana ini Hyung, aku tidak mau Ayah marah. Hiks... Hiks..."

Kyuhyun kecil terus-terusan menyalahkan diri. Terisak sambil memukul-mukul dada Donghae karena kakaknya tak juga melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahnya pada sang Ibu hingga membuat wanita yang disayanginya itu menangis bahkan berteriak kesakitan. Ia hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Ayahnya dan meminta sang Ayah berhenti menyakiti Ibunya.

"Jangan dengarkan apapun, _ne_. Ayah dan Ibu sangat menyayangi Kyuhyunie. Tidak mungkin mereka marah pada Kyunie. _Arraso_?"

Donghae kembali berusaha meyakinkan sang adik. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun sayang. Dikecupnya pipi gembul sang adik yang memerah akibat terlalu lama menangis. Ia tersenyum saat sebuah anggukan lemah terasa di dadanya.

"H –Hyung..."

"Hmm"

"Apa itu anak haram?"

Dan pertahanan Donghae runtuh sudah. Air matanya merebak membentuk garis lurus di kedua pipi putihnya. Donghae terisak.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

Jangan pernah menyalahkan takdir. Karena setiap takdir memiliki arti tersirat yang akan membuatmu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi

.

_**Cast:**_

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Others

.

_**Brothership **_

_**.**_

_**Chapter [1/3]**_

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda tengah memandang langit yang berhiaskan gulungan _cumulonimbus_ sepekat arang. Memuntahkan kristal bening yang jumlahnya ribuan bahkan jutaan ke muka bumi. Hujan –begitu kita menyebutnya. _Seoul_ juga kota-kota lainnya di Korea Selatan sedang berada pada pertengahan musim yang mengharuskan hujan turun setiap harinya. Tak heran jika kristal bening terus-terusan turun membasahi kota terpadat di Korea Selatan itu.

_Tuk! Tuk!_

Ketukan itu berasal dari jari-jari pemuda yang masih saja memfokuskan netranya pada langit hitam. Sesekali helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Merasa bosan, pemuda itu beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya yang terbuka. Ia berdiri disana, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan dalam kantong celananya. Angin bertiup kencang menggoyangkan surainya yang berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu –Donghae masih saja diam. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri akibat rasa dingin yang mulai menjalar. Perlahan-lahan, Donghae menjulurkan tangannya. Jemarinya yang bersentuhan dengan air hujan memfriksikan rasa dingin yang berkali-kali lipat.

Donghae kembali mendesah. Ia tidak pernah suka hujan. Selain membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi basah, hujan juga membuatnya mengingat masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Hingga rasa bersalah itu selalu muncul –bersamaan dengan perasaan rindu yang menusuk ulu hatinya dan membuatnya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

.

.

"_H –Hyung kenapa menangis? A –Apa Kyu berbuat salah lagi?" cicit Kyuhyun. Bocah kecil itu menatap Donghae takut. _

_Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya –masih dengan air mata yang menggenang. Bagaimana ia menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti arti 'haram' dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan ayahnya. Ia hanya sering mendengarnya dalam drama picisan yang sering ditonton Ibunya setelah makan malam. _

"_Hyung jangan menangis, ne. Kyu janji tidak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi. Lihat, Kyu saja sudah tidak menangis."_

_Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang mengaliri wajah tampan kakaknya. Bibir penuhnya sedikit bergetar menahan isakan yang ditahannya. Beberapa kali matanya mengerjap lucu menahan air mata yang akan kembali tumpah. _

"_Ha ha ha, kau lucu Kyu." Donghae mengusap air matanya lalu terkekeh pelan melihat wajah menggemaskan adiknya. Kentara sekali si kecil Lee tengah menahan tangis. Diraihnya jemari Kyuhyun yang mengusap wajahnya. Donghae mengecup sepuluh jari-jari pendek itu hingga membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli._

"_Donghae hyung sayang Kyuhyunie. Apapun yang terjadi Kyu harus bahagia, ne. Jangan menangis seperti ini lagi." Donghae berkata sembari mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Bocah mungil itu tertawa lebih keras._

'_**Aku akan membawa Donghae' **_

_Suara sang Ayah menghentikan tawa kedua kakak-beradik itu. Donghae kembali menyembunyikan tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluk adiknya itu lebih kuat. Rasa takut tiba-tiba menyergap dadanya. _

_Apa? Siapa yang akan pergi?_

_Suara langkah kaki yang terkesan kasar dan terburu-buru berjalan mendekati keduanya. Donghae menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh adiknya bergetar tak jauh beda dari dirinya. Donghae mengusap punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan sang adik. Isakan-isakan kecil dari Kyuhyun membuat dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Rasa takut yang dirasakannya semakin kuat._

"_Hae, ayo ikut Ayah!"_

_Disana. Di depan pintu kamar mereka berdiri sosok laki-laki dewasa yang tengah menatap keduanya tajam. Raut yang biasanya sabar dan penuh kasih itu berubah dipenuhi emosi dan amarah. _

"_S –shireo! Aku ingin bersama Kyuhyun disini." Donghae meringis kecil merasakan cengkeraman Kyuhyun yang terlalu kuat di dadanya. Ia kembali mengelus punggung adiknya yang masih bergetar bahkan semakin hebat._

_**BRUKK**_

_Sebuah sentakan kasar membuat pelukan itu terlepas. Tubuh kecil Kyuhyun terjungkal kebelakang. _

"_Ayah! Aku tidak mau pergi. Kyu! Kyuhyun!"_

_Donghae berteriak saat sang Ayah meraihnya dalam pelukan dan menggendongnya keluar kamar. Tangannya menggapai-gapai Kyuhyun yang masih tak beranjak dari posisinya. Menatapnya penuh luka dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi tumpah membasahi wajah pucatnya._

"_Kyu.. Hiks... Kyu... Ayah... Hiks... Kumohon lepaskan!" Donghae menangis dan berteriak memohon kepada Ayahnya. Kakinya menendang-nendang apapun yang dilewatinya. Keduanya berjalan melewati ruang tamu keluarga. Donghae bisa melihat Ibunya menangis sambil memegangi dahinya yang penuh darah._

"_Ibu.. Ibu.. Hiks... Ibu..."_

_Donghae berteriak memanggil Ibunya, berharap sang Ibu akan menghentikan Ayahnya dan membawanya kembali ke rumah. Namun tidak, Ibunya hanya menatap kearahnya sendu kemudian menutup wajahnya dan kembali menangis keras._

"_Hyungie... Hyungie..."_

_Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut segera berlari mengejar sosok Kakak dan Ayahnya yang berjalan menjauhi rumah. Bahkan kini keduanya menerobos hujan menuju mobil yang telah terparkir di depan pagar rumah mereka._

"_Donghae hyung.. Kajima! Hyungie.. Hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan Kyu... Hyungie..." Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae. Tubuh kecilnya berlari menerobos hujan hingga membuat sosok mungil itu basah kuyup._

_Donghae kembali meronta. Tangannya terulur ingin menggapai Kyuhyun. Tapi jarak mereka terlalu jauh. "Kyu... Kyunnie...Hiks.."_

_Donghae dapat melihat adiknya mempercepat larinya. Tangan kecilnya terulur seakan ingin menyambut uluran tangan Donghae. _

"_DONGHAE HYUNG! ANDWE! HYUNG , JEBAL JANGAN TINGGALKAN KYU! HYUNGIE...!"_

_Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin saat tubuh Donghae menghilang di balik mobil. Kaki mungilnya semakin cepat menerobos jalanan yang gelap. Tapi secepat apapun ia berlari, ia tak dapat menandingi laju mobil tersebut. Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk saat mobil itu bergerak menjauh hinnga retinanya tak lagi menangkap bayangan mobil yang membawa Ayah dan kakaknya pergi._

'_Hyung... Hyung...'_

_Kyuhyun memanggil nama Donghae berulang-ulang. Berharap sang kakak akan kembali dan menariknya dalam pelukan hangat yang disukainya. Tapi tidak, bermenit-menit lamanya ia menunggu, sang kakak juga tak kembali. Bocah kecil itu menangis keras. Air matanya bercampur dengan hujan, menciptakan rasa pedih di kedua matanya –juga hatinya. Satu hal yang ia tahu: Donghae hyung nya telah pergi._

'_Kyu, maafkan hyung' Donghae memejamkan matanya. Ditutupnya kedua telinganya erat-erat. Tak ingin mendengar teriakan pilu adiknya yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya._

_Donghae masih menangis sesenggukan. Sebuah luka ditorehkan dalam hatinya saat hujan turun begitu deras._

**.**

**.**

_Donghae tertidur karena lelah menangis. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah sesosok anak laki-laki dengan lesung pipi tengah menatapnya._

"_Yak! Siapa kau?" teriaknya. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dari tidurnya. Telunjuk kanannya menuding tepat di hidung mancung milik sosok anak laki-laki di depannya._

"_Park Jungsoo imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk hyung."_

_Anak laki-laki bernama Leeteuk itu tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang sangat tulus. Perlahan Donghae menurunkan telunjuknya, mengamati Leeteuk yang entah kenapa memiliki senyum seperti malaikat. _

"_Dimana ini?" tanya Donghae. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Sebuah ruangan yang ditata sama persis dengan kamar tidur miliknya. Hanya saja luas ruangan ini dua kali lebih luas dari kamar miliknya dulu._

"_Ini kamar barumu. Ayah memilihkan semua perabotnya. Ayah bilang kau tidak suka berganti suasana. Untuk itu aku dan Ibu membeli yang sama persis seperti punyamu dulu."_

"_Apa maksudmu? Ayah? Ibu? Sejak kapan mereka pindah kesini? Dan dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae bingung._

_Leeteuk merapatkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Diusapnya surai lembut milik adik barunya. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah dongsaengku. Ayahmu dan Ibuku baru saja melangsungkan pernikahannya tadi pagi."_

_Donghae membulatkan matanya. Otaknya mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh anak laki-laki didepannya. Ia berharap telinganya salah dengar atau mungkin saja anak laki-laki itu berbohong. Tapi melihat pancaran kejujuran dari mata Leeteuk membuat Donghae sadar –bahwa yang didengarnya adalah benar._

"_Aku tidak mau menjadi saudaramu. Aku hanya punya satu saudara. Dia Kyuhyun. Lee Kyuhyun dongsaengku." Donghae kembali berteriak. Ditepisnya tangan Leeteuk yang mengusap rambutnya. Air mata kembali membasahi pipi putih Donghae. Bocah itu menatap Leeteuk tajam dan kembali menangis._

_Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Ia tersenyum maklum. Anak laki-laki itu telah menduga reaksi adik barunya akan seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah mengambil hati Donghae. Ia menginginkan seorang saudara. Dan melihat Donghae yang begitu polos membuat rasa sayangnya timbul untuk bocah yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu. _

"_Maafkan aku. Tapi memang begitu keadaannya." Ucap Leeteuk lembut. Ia kembali mengelus surai hitam Donghae yang kali ini ddibiarkan oleh pemiliknya._

"_Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari saudara baru. Hiks .. A –aku harus menemui Kyuhyunie. Dia.. Hiks... membutuhkanku. Dongsaengku membutuhkanku. Kumohon bawa aku bertemu dengannya." lirih Donghae. Ia menatap Leeteuk memohon. _

_Leeteuk hanya diam. Ia menarik adik barunya ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada penolakan dari Donghae yang masih menangis. Diusapnya punggung Donghae lembut, mengecup puncak kepala adik barunya itu penuh sayang._

"_Suatu saat nanti –suatu saat nanti aku akan membantumu mencari Kyuhyun" Leeteuk berucap pelan. Sesuatu seperti janji telah mengikat Leeteuk. Anak laki-laki itu meneguhkan hatinya terhadap kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia berjanji akan mencari Kyuhyun –adik Donghae yang juga merupakan adiknya._

"_Kyu.. Kyuhyun... Hiks... Kyu..."_

_Isak tangis Donghae masih memenuhi kamar bernuansa kuning gading yang memberikan kesan lembut. Lembaran kehidupannya baru saja dimulai dengan Ibu dan saudaranya yang baru. Begitu jauh dengan seseorang yang menangisinya dan memanggil namanya di tengah hujan yang turun begitu deras. _

_Donghae kecil pikir – takdir begitu menyebalkan_

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

"Ya Hae! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Kau bisa sakit _pabbo_!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyadarkan lamunan Donghae. Pemuda itu cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan membasahi wajahnya. Ia berbalik lalu tersenyum kecil melihat seorang pemuda lain tengah membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Handukku belum kering, Teuki _hyung_" ucap Donghae seakan mengerti apa yang tengah dicari pemuda itu.

Teuki _hyung_ –Leeteuk segera menghampiri Donghae. Kali ini dengan membawa sebuah selimut tebal karena ia tidak menemukan handuk yang ia cari.

"Kau bisa masuk angin. Apa kau mau melihat _hyung_ tidak tidur karena harus menjaga bayi besar yang sangat manja ketika sakit, huh?" Pemuda berlesung pipi itu mengomel sembari mengeringkan kedua tangan Donghae juga beberapa bagian tubuh miliknya yang terkena air hujan.

Leeteuk menghentikan usapannya pada rambut Donghae saat tak mendapat balasan dari sang adik. Ia mengamati wajah tampan adiknya yang kini berubah menjadi sendu.

"Hae –_ah_" panggil Leeteuk. Diangkatnya dagu Donghae hingga manik hitam keduanya bersirobok. "Memikirkannya?"

"Bocah itu pasti marah karena aku meninggalkannya." Donghae memejamkan matanya yang mulai mengembun. Bayangan masa lalu tentang Kyuhyun membuat dadanya terasa sakit hingga membuat sudut-sudut matanya mulai digenangi air mata.

"Hae– " panggil Leeteuk lembut. "Itu sudah delapan tahun yang lalu. Kau tidak perlu menyesalinya."

"Ibu bahkan mengusirnya _hyung._" Ucap Donghae lirih. Memorinya kembali pada kejadian dua tahun lalu. Saat itu, Donghae tengah menyelinap dari penjagaan ketat _bodyguard_ Ayahnya. Ia diam-diam pergi menemui Ibu kandungnya di rumah lama mereka. Harapannya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun sirna saat sang Ibu memberitahunya satu fakta yang membuatnya begitu terluka. Wanita itu mengusir Kyuhyun tepat setelah kepergian dirinya dan sang Ayah.

"Kyuhyun masih berumur delapan tahun saat itu. Bagaimana anak sekecil itu bisa hidup sendiri diluar? Tanpa Ayah, Ibu, juga tanpaku yang menemaninya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Apa dia hidup dengan baik? Seberapa besar dia sekarang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak kutahu jawabannya. Apa kau tahu seberapa menyiksanya itu, Teuki _hyung_?" Air mata Donghae mulai mengalir. Rasa sakit juga amarah terlukis di wajah tampan miliknya.

Leeteuk memandang Donghae sendu, senyum malaikat yang biasa ia tunjukkan untuk adik tersayangnya perlahan memudar. Ia paling tidak suka melihat Donghae terpuruk seperti ini. Mengenang Kyuhyun dan membuat luka yang selama ini berusaha ia sembuhkan kembali terkoyak. Bahkan semakin dalam.

"Selama delapan tahun, _hyung_. Delapan tahun hatiku terus mengatakan rindu pada bocah itu. Memikirkannya siang dan malam sampai rasanya aku siap menjadi gila asalkan aku dapat bertemu dengannya."

"Hae– " Lirih Leeteuk. Hati pemuda itu ikut sakit melihat air mata sang adik. Direngkuhnya pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang sekarang bisa ia lakukan untuk sang adik.

Donghae memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Bahkan pelukan Leeteuk yang biasa membuatnya tenang tak lagi memberikan efek yang berarti. Rasa rindu yang menggerogoti tubuhnya membuat Donghae seperti kehilangan nyawa. Hanya bayangan adik kecilnya –Kyuhyun yang memenuhi hati juga otaknya.

"Kenapa takdir membuat segalanya menjadi rumit? Kenapa takdir begitu jahat memisahkan aku dengan Kyuhyun, _hyung_?"

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan takdir, Hae –_ah_." Leeteuk memotong perkataan Donghae. Ditatapnya wajah yang berlinangan air mata itu, mengusapnya perlahan walau itu sia-sia. Karena air mata itu tak berhenti menetes dari manik hitam milik sang adik.

"Setiap takdir memiliki arti tersirat yang akan membuatmu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Kau menjadi orang yang pemaaf karena mau memaafkan Ayah dan Ibumu. K– "

"Tidak. Kau salah _hyung_. A –aku adalah orang petama yang akan membunuh mereka jika Tuhan tidak menciptakan neraka." Donghae mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Takdir membuatmu menjadi seorang yang penyabar. Kau mampu bertahan selama delapan tahun untuk menunggu saat dimana kau dan Kyuhyun dapat bertemu." Leeteuk melanjutkan.

"Itu karena kurcaci-kurcaci milik Ayah yang membuatku tidak bisa berbuat sesuka hati untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun."

Leeteuk tersenyum pilu. Ia tahu semua yang dikatakan percuma jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun. Donghae bukanlah orang yang keras kepala –tapi ia akan mengalahkan batu jika itu menyangkut adiknya. Donghae tidak pernah membantah apa yang Leeteuk katakan –tapi ia akan menjadi pembangkang jika itu mengenai satu-satunya orang yang ia rindukan.

Leeteuk mencoba kembali tersenyum. Dengan perlahan ia berucap "Kau menganggap takdir seperti itu. Tapi takdir membuat _hyung_ menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, Hae."

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh sang kakak. Mengerti kebingungan Donghae, Leeteuk melanjutkan "Bertemu denganmu membuat _hyung_ menjadi seorang kakak yang selalu ingin melakukan hal-hal terbaik untuk adiknya. Melindungimu, menjagamu, dan segala hal yang dulu tidak pernah _hyung_ lakukan pada orang lain. Berkatmu, _hyung_ benar-benar tahu rasanya bagaimana menyayangi seseorang dengan tulus. _Gomawo, nae dongsaeng_"

Donghae terkesiap dengan ucapan Leeteuk. Ditatapnya sang kakak yang masih setia memberinya senyum malaikat. Ada pancaran kesedihan di kedua manik hitam milik Leeteuk. Raut kekecewaan juga kentara menghiasi wajah malaikatnya. Air mata semakin deras membasahi wajah Donghae. Ia merasa bodoh mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Leeteuk menganggap takdir begitu baik sedangkan ia malah sebaliknya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku hanya sedang merindukannya." Ucap Donghae menyesal. Ia menjatuhkan dagunya pada pundak tegap Leeteuk. Memeluk pemuda yang telah sukarela menjadi sandarannya selama delapan tahun terakhir.

"_Ne _Hae, _hyung_ tahu." Leeteuk menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari manik hitamnya. Tangannya kembali merengkuh Donghae ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu Donghae juga menyayanginya –walau rasa sayang itu berbeda jauh seperti Donghae menyayangi Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tahu itu. Tak sepantasnya ia merasa iri.

Leeteuk kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae. Dikecupnya puncak kepala sang adik penuh sayang seperti yang ia lakukan saat menenangkan Donghae yang menangis di awal pertemuan mereka. Leeteuk percaya, tidak selamanya takdir hanya menciptakan hal-hal buruk. Ia yakin, Tuhan telah menuliskan garis takdir yang baik untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, _hyung_. Hiks.. Aku merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukannya"

Jika perpisahan bisa membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik –mengapa hanya luka mengaga yang ia rasakan sampai sekarang. Jika perpisahan bisa mengakhiri segalanya –mengapa perpisahan tidak bisa membuat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan juga berakhir. Bertahun-tahun ia meyakini bahwa hanya waktu yang bisa menyembuhkan luka. Namun delapan tahun berlalu, luka di hatinya tak segera membaik malah terkoyak semakin dalam.

Donghae pikir –ia begitu membenci takdir

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

Kilat putih bersahut-sahutan. Gelegar petir dengan resonansi rendah membuat bumi dan isinya bergetar. Langit sedang bersedih rupanya. Dari pagi hingga sore ini, ia tak henti-hentinya menumpahkan air mata miliknya. Tanah begitu basah, pohon-pohon kedinginan hingga daun-daunnya mengkerut menghangatkan diri. Jalanan digenangi air membentuk kubangan berwarna coklat yang terkadang terciprat kesana kemari.

Bunyi dentingan keras menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata dan mendapati sendoknya terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke lantai. Donghae buru-buru membungkuk untuk mengambilnya lalu meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Seorang pelayan yang melihatnya segera menghampiri Donghae dan memberikannya sebuah sendok baru. Donghae mengucapkan terima kasih.

Donghae sedang berada di _cafe_ langganannya. Tempat yang sering ia habiskan hanya untuk sekedar duduk melamun dengan segelas _cappucino_ hangat kesukaannya. Pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan kelasnya. Tak heran jika ransel besar masih duduk manis disampingnya.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku duduk disini? Aku sedang menunggu pesananku jadi"

Donghae mendongak saat sebuah pertanyaan ditujukan kepadanya. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam sekolahnya yang basah menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ne, silahkan."

Donghae menggeser tasnya lalu mempersilahkan anak laki-laki dengan tinggi menjulang itu untuk duduk. Ia mengaduk _cappucino_nya dan mulai meneguk isinya. Rasa hangat seketika menjalari tubuhnya.

"Shim Changmin imnida."

Donghae terpaku menatap anak laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Changmin itu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hey! kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu ke sembarang orang kan! Dasar aneh –batinnya.

"Panggil saja aku Donghae. Sepertinya kau masih sekolah. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae _hyung_ kalau begitu." Pada akhirnya ia ikut memperkenalkan diri. Donghae tersenyum kecil ke arah Changmin yang masih menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar miliknya.

"Eh? Namamu Donghae, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin.

Donghae mengangguk. Ia mengamati Changmin yang kini menatapnya terkejut. "_Wae_?" tanyanya.

"_Aniya_. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Donghae tak menghiraukan. Ia kembali mengaduk _cappucino_nya. Manik hitam miliknya kembali menerawang jalanan luar dari kaca jendela disampingnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Enam belas tahun, _hyung_. He he –_wae_?"

Kini giliran Donghae yang menggeleng. Ia menatap Changmin yang kini tengah berkutat dengan kantung kresek yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kyuhyun pasti sudah sebesar Changmin sekarang. Adiknya pasti juga akan menggunakan seragam sekolah seperti yang Changmin kenakan. Rasa rindunya pada Kyuhyun kembali menyeruak. Kumpulan titik-titik bening berkumpul menjadi satu di sudut mata belonya.

"Aish! Susah sekali mencari yang bergambar menara _eiffel_."

Donghae segera mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang susah?" tanyanya pada Changmin yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut. Ugh! Tidak cocok sekali dengan wajahnya –batin Donghae

"Magnet kulkas bergambar _eiffel_."

_**DEG**_

"M –magnet kulkas?" ulang Donghae.

Changmin mengangguk. Tangannya kini sibuk mengeluarkan satu-persatu magnet kulkas yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam plastiknya dari tas keresek.

Jantung Donghae berdetak keras. Ia melihat satu persatu magnet kulkas yang dikeluarkan Changmin. Dengan suara bergetar dia bertanya. "S –siapa yang menyukai magnet kulkas?"

"Ah! Itu sahabatku. Dia sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai di setiap tempat yang kami kunjungi dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membeli magnet kulkas." Terang Changmin.

Donghae merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Dicengkramnya ujung kemeja putihnya kuat. Suara-suara Kyuhyun kecil berseliweran di otaknya.

'_Hyungie belikan Kyu magnet kulkas itu!' _

'_Kyu sangat suka magnet kulkas'_

Donghae dapat merasakan nafasnya tercekat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lemas. Ia menarik nafas perlahan-lahan guna meredakan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

'_Mungkinkah itu Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun –nya juga sangat menyukai magnet kulkas.'_

"S –siapa nama.. "

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suara pelayan cafe menginterupsi.

"_Hyung_ aku duluan, _ne_. Pesananku sudah jadi." Ucap Changmin lalu berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan segera berjalan menuju kasir.

Rasa panik tiba-tiba menyergap dada Donghae. Pemuda itu menatap nanar punggung Changmin yang bergerak menjauh. Rasa takut akan kehilangan kesempatan bertemu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghantui pikirannya. Bagaimana kalau sahabat yang dimaksud Changmin itu adalah Kyuhyun. Donghae tahu bahwa adiknya begitu menggilai magnet kulkas. Walaupun ia tahu, ada berjuta-juta orang diluar sana yang juga menyukai magnet kulkas. Tapi Donghae terlanjur dipenuhi rasa penasaran yang membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak keras karena gelisah.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Donghae bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari keluar menuju _cafe_ –setelah sebelumnya merogoh beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar. Donghae baru saja akan menyusul Changmin yang mengambil sepeda pancalnya saat matanya menangkap beberapa laki-laki berpakaian hitam berdiri tak jauh dari parkiran _cafe_.

"Sial!" umpat Donghae.

Ia lupa kalau kesini tidak sendirian. Beberapa _bodyguard_ milik Ayahnya tampak berjaga-jaga di depan _cafe_. Donghae melihat Changmin yang kini menaiki sepeda pancalnya dan berjarak lumayan jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Donghae memutar akalnya. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan memutari cafe ke arah berlawanan. Ia tahu ada jalan lain yang akan membawanya ke jalan besar yang dilewati Changmin. Donghae menerobos hujan hingga tubuhnya kini basah semua. Donghae tak peduli. Ia segera berlari. Air hujan yang turun begitu deras membuat penglihatannya menjadi kabur. Berkali-kali ia harus menyeka wajahnya.

Donghae terengah-engah. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil nafas. Tangannya ia tumpukan pada kedua lututnya yang bergetar karena kedinginan. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Changmin juga basah kuyup sepertinya beberapa meter di depannya. Donghae kembali berlari.

'_Jika benar itu Kyuhyun. Aku mohon kau akan berbaik hati untuk mempertemukanku dengan adikku. Sekali ini saja. Kumohon–'_

Donghae memohon –pada takdir yang telah digariskan di hidupnya untuk yang pertma kali dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

_**Di dunia ini ada orang lain selain Ayah dan Ibumu yang begitu bahagia mendengar tangisan pertamamu saat kau dilahirkan ke dunia.**_

Leeteuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil air minum saat suara sang Ayah terdengar begitu marah dari ruang kerjanya. Ia cepat-cepat berlari menuju ruangan kerja yang tidak tertutup itu.

"BODOH! BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA MEMBIARKANNYA PERGI DI TENGAH HUJAN DERAS SEPERTI INI! CARI DIA SAMPAI DAPAT"

"Ayah, ada apa?" tanyanya. Ia bisa melihat pancaran emosi begitu kuat di wajah laki-laki yang masih terlihat gagah di usianya yang hampir mencapai separuh abad itu.

"Jungsoo" nada dingin ayahnya membuat bulu kuduk Leeteuk meremang. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi hingga membuat laki-laki itu begitu marah. Dan Leeteuk yakin itu pasti berhubungan dengan Donghae –sang adik.

"Ya?" jawab Leeteuk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap wajah menyeramkan sang Ayah.

"Pastikan dirimu tidak terlibat dalam kaburnya Donghae kali ini. Ayah tahu kau selalu membantunya mencari anak sialan itu. Jika Ayah tahu kau terlibat, jangan harap Ayah akan mengampunimu"

Leeteuk merasakan nafasnya hilang. Jantungnya menggila hingga ia bisa mendengar detakannya yang begitu keras dan cepat. Kakinya begitu lemas saking takutnya ia akan ancaman sang Ayah.

"Ayah pergi dulu mencari Donghae. Kau jaga Ibumu. Maaf karena membuatmu takut." Laki-laki itu mengusap rambut Leeteuk. Raut wajah yang tadinya keras itu melembut melihat ketakutan terpancar di wajah anak tirinya.

"Ayah..." panggil Leeteuk pelan.

"Bisakah kau membiarkan Donghae kali ini?"

_**Dia yang selalu berkorban untukmu mulai dari hal kecil sampai besar,**_

Leeteuk mati-matian menekan rasa takutnya saat mengucapkan rentetan kalimat tadi. Raut wajah sang Ayah kembali mengeras. Bahkan kini tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi Leeteuk karena ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Jungsoo?" Nada dingin itu kembali terdengar.

"Dia tidak pernah tidur dengan baik selama delapan tahun ini. Selalu nama Kyuhyun yang ia sebut dalam mimpi-mimpi buruknya."

Deru nafas kedua laki-laki dewasa itu memenuhi ruangan. Ada pancaran emosi yang kuat di wajah keduanya. Titik-titik bening berkumpul di sudut mata Leeteuk. Ia tahu hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sang adik.

"Ayah tidak butuh cerita konyol itu."

Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya pelan saat sang Ayah beranjak menjauhinya. Derap langkahnya yang tegas menggema.

_**Dia yang akan memohon untuk kebahagiaanmu, **_

"Hidupnya begitu menderita sejak kejadian itu Ayah. Kumohon –kumohon biarkan kali ini ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya." Suara Leeteuk begitu lirih. Setetes air mata jatuh bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kebahagiaan? Kalian berdua hidup dalam kemewahan. Alasan apa lagi yang kurang untuk bahagia? Bahkan tanpa anak sialan itu Donghae bisa bahagia"

Leeteuk membalik tubuhnya hingga kini ia bisa melihat punggung tegap sang Ayah. Air mata mulai turun dengan deras di wajah malaikatnya. "Pernahkah Ayah melihatnya menangis bahkan saat dia tidur?"

_**Dia yang memahamimu seperti Ayah dan Ibu,**_

"Dalam tidur pun dia tidak pernah merasa tenang –karena setiapkali dia tidur, hanya bayangan saat dimana dia dan Kyuhyun dipisahkan yang dia mimpikan."

"Hentikan omong kosong itu, Jungsoo!" bentakan sang Ayah membuat Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang keluar. Sang Ayah berbalik hingga kini keduanya bertatapan.

"Dia bahkan tidak mau makan, tidak mau keluar kamar seharian saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Menangis seharian dan bersujud pada Yesus untuk mempertemukannya dengan adiknya. Apa Ayah tahu itu? Donghae tidak pernah bahagia Ayah!"

Isakan Leeteuk terdengar jelas. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Leeteuk membentak orang tuanya walau nyatanya laki-laki didepannya bukanlah Ayah kandungnya. Pancaran matanya yang selalu membuat orang lain tenang kini meredup. Rona merah juga linangan air mata di wajahnya membuat wajah malaikatnya begitu menyedihkan.

_**BRUK**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jungsoo?" mata sang Ayah membelalak lebar.

Leeteuk menjatuhkan lututnya pada lantai. Ia berlutut. Tangannya mengatup di depan dada –seolah-olah ia sedang memohon pada Tuhan.

_**Dia yang akan menangis karena melihatmu bersedih,**_

"Kumohon~ hiks.." Leeteuk menangis semakin keras.

_**Dia yang akan bahagia hanya dengan melihatmu bahagia,**_

"Kumohon biarkan Donghae mencari Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia melihatnya terus-terusan seperti ini, Ayah. Aku tidak akan bisa bahagia melihat _dongsaeng_ku menderita"

Hati Leeteuk begitu sakit karena ia tidak dapat berbuat sesuatu untuk membuat Donghae bahagia. Ia bahkan tidak yakin jika kehadirannya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan untuk Donghae. Karena ia tahu, yang diinginkan sang adik adalah adiknya yang lain.

'_**Dia yang berkata menyayangimu dan benar adanya seperti itu'**_

"Aku menyayangi Donghae, Ayah. Hiks... Aku sudah menganggap Donghae seperti _dongsaeng_ kandungku sendiri. Dia hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya untuknya."

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Hanya isakan Leeteuk yang masih menggema. Langkah kaki yang tegas itu kembali bergerak menjauhi Leeteuk.

"Maaf"

Leeteuk mengerang di atas dinginnya lantai saat satu kata maaf terlontar dari mulut sang Ayah diiringi langkah kakinya yang menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

_Takdir akan menuntunmu. Menuju bahagia yang mungkin masih tersembunyi dibalik garisnya. Karena takdir –tak selamanya menuliskan hal-hal buruk._

Donghae terus berlari. Sosok Changmin dengan sepeda pancalnya masih berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tas keresek berwarna hitam yang Donghae yakin adalah pesanannya tadi juga kumpulan magnet kulkas milik sahabatnya. Beruntungnya anak laki-laki itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang. Hujan menghambatnya sepertinya.

Changmin memasuki sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luas. Donghae berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik pagar rumah itu yang tingginya mungkin hanya sebatas pinggangnya. Palang bertuliskan _'music is my life'_ menggantung di atas beton penyangga atap yang berjumlah dua buah. Sebuah studio musik sepertinya.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam, namun matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Donghae terpaku. Derasnya hujan tak menghalangi Donghae untuk tahu siapa sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu menyambut Changmin. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan pemilik iris coklat yang selalu berbinar jahil itu. Sosok yang menangisinya dibawah guyuran hujan, sosok yang memanggil namanya dengan tangisan pilunya. Sosok yang selama delapan tahun ini dirindukannya.

"Kyu..."

Lirih. Begitu lirih hingga terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Bibirnya yang bergetar dan mulai membiru menyuarakan nama seseorang yang begitu ingin ditemuinya. Angin yang berhembus sepertinya membawa bisikan lirih itu kepada sosok tersebut. Hingga sosok itu menoleh dan pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Donghae masih terdiam. Kakinya kaku menancap pada tanah yang dipijaknya. Ditatapnya sosok yang kini membulatkan matanya karena terkejut lalu berubah berkaca-kaca. Donghae masih bisa melihat air mata mulai menggenang di wajah pucatnya. Ada begitu banyak emosi yang terpancar di wajah keduanya. Kesedihan dan kerinduan di mata berbeda iris itu.

Donghae bergerak maju menuju sosok yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Ingin dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dari iris coklat itu –karena sungguh ia tidak pernah bisa melihat sosok itu menangis. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar Changmin yang terkejut melihatnya. Tapi fokus Donghae hanyalah pada sosok itu. Yang jaraknya kini hanya beberapa langkah darinya.

Air mata mulai menumpuk di kedua pelupuk Donghae. Sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras karena sekelumit rasa takut yang dirasakannya. Ya –Donghae takut kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Saat dia terbangun dan mendapati semuanya hanyalah palsu. Akan terasa begitu menyakitkan nantinya.

Donghae mulai menangis. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan bercampur dengan air hujan. Sosok itu basah kuyup sama sepertinya. Bibir tebal itu bergerak walau nyatanya Donghae tak mendengar satupun suara yang keluar. Tapi Donghae tahu, bibir itu bergerak –bergerak menyebut namanya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun_**nya**_**.**

"Kyuhyun" panggilnya. Kali ini lebih keras dan jelas.

Sosok itu –yang kini berhadap-hadapan dengannya mengangguk. Donghae mengamati sosok didepannya. Meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menyentuh sosok didepannya yang masih bergetar karena menangis. Surai ikal berwarna kecoklatan, alis yang tebal, hidungnya yang mancung. Jemari Donghae turun menyentuh kedua pipi gembil didepannya. Menangkup dengan kedua telapaknya hingga manik hitam miliknya bersirobok dengan manik coklat tua milik sosok didepannya.

"Kyuhyunie..." lirih Donghae. Hatinya begitu nyeri karena bahagia yang berlebihan.

"Ini kau?" tanya Donghae.

Sosok itu –yang memang benar adalah Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menganggguk. Jemarinya yang bergetar mengusap pipi Donghae. Menyusuri lekukan tampan milik kakak yang begitu dirindukannya.

_**SRETT**_

Satu tarikan cepat memerangkap sosok Kyuhyun dalam tubuh Donghae. Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun begitu erat. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sang adik –memberikan rasa hangat bagi keduanya di tengah hujan yang turun begitu deras.

"_Hyung_ merindukanmu, Kyu. Hiks... _Hyung_ sangat merindukanmu."

Donghae menangis sesenggukan. Hatinya buncah akan perasaan bahagia yang baru dirasakannya sekarang sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Ada banyak kalimat yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sang adik. Namun lidahnya kelu karena air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Maaf. Maaf karena meninggalkanmu selama delapan tahun ini... Hiks... Maafkan _hyung_, Kyu"

Donghae terus-terusan mengucapkan kata maaf. Begitu besar penyesalannya pada Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya hingga ia tidak bisa hidup dengan baik. Kerinduan yang ia rasakan ibarat tumor yang menyebar ke seluruh organ tubuhnya. Membuat sarafnya rusak lalu perlahan-lahan mati. Hidup seperti tak hidup.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Donghae. Ditatapnya manik hitam sang kakak, mengusap air mata yang keluar bersamaan dengan air hujan yang jatuh membasahi wajah tampan Donghae.

"Apa kau hidup dengan baik, heum? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau masih membenci sayuran, eoh? Aish! Kau memang menyebalkan bocah. Kau tidak sering sakit kan? _Hyung_ tidak pernah suka kau sakit."

Donghae lagi-lagi bicara. Ia mengeluarkan segala perasaannya. Tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini tak bisa dijawabnya. Ia mengutarakan semuanya. Karena sekali lagi –ia takut. Takut kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi yang akan berakhir saat ia membuka mata. Dan ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya dan mendengar jawabannya.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Dingin yang dirasakan keduanya semakin besar. Gigi-gigi Donghae sudah bergemeletuk hingga Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun yang tahu Donghae kedinginan segera menarik tangan Donghae. Ia bermaksud mengajak Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam. Bibirnya bergerak. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Tangannya bergerak membentuk bahasa isyarat –isyarat yang digunakan oleh orang-orang yang tak mampu berbicara.

"A –ada apa denganmu, Kyu?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbicara, _hyung_. Lebih baik kalian masuk ke dalam. Hujan semakin deras. Dan Kyuhyun sedang sakit."

Suara Changmin terdengar. Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya yang basah ia menarik lengan Donghae. Donghae yang tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya menatap Kyuhyun. Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Donghae memudar. Satu fakta lagi yang membuat hatinya menjerit karena perih. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya tidak bisa berbicara. Ia hanya bisa mematung sambil merutuk pada Tuhan dalam hati.

"Tuan Muda, ayo pulang."

_**DEG**_

Donghae terkesiap saat kedua pundaknya dicengkeram oleh dua orang berbaju hitam yang tak lain adalah _bodyguard_nya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" Donghae mulai menangis saat ia tahu _bodyguard _ayahnya menemukannya. Keduanya menyeret Donghae menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin.

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Tatapan terluka yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuk Donghae. Rasanya seperti _de javu_. Di bawah guyuran hujan deras mereka berpisah. Donghae bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang mengulurkan tangannya. Kaki-kaki panjangnya berlari mengejar Donghae. Sama seperti delapan tahun lalu.

Rasanya Donghae ingin tanah menelannya saat ini juga. Melihat tatapan terluka adiknya, air mata yang mengaliri wajah pucatnya. Dan ia yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Rasa frustasi, amarah, kesedihan bercampur menjadi satu.

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata Donghae keluar. Berapa banyak tangisan yang ia keluarkan untuk sang adik. Ia tak mampu menghitungnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia memohon.

"Dia adikku. Aku baru saja menemukannya setelah delapan tahun kami berpisah. Aku sangat merindukannya. Lebih baik kalian membunuhku daripada harus memisahkanku lagi dengannya. Kumohon~ Aku benar-benar memohon."

Suaranya begitu lirih. Sarat akan keputusasaan. Ia bahkan tak yakin dua orang yang menyeretnya mendengar. Tenaga Donghae serasa menghilang begitu saja. Kakinya begitu lemas. Ia hanya pasrah saat tubuhnya tetap diseret secara paksa. Matanya terasa perih karena air matanya yang terus mengalir. Hatinya begitu sakit, ia pikir mati adalah jawaban terbaik.

Donghae merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Titik-titik hitam mulai berkumpul menutup retinanya. Ia panik. Bayangan Kyuhyun mulai memburam di matanya. Samar-samar Donghae melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terjatuh di pelukan Changmin. Ada noda merah disana. Mengalir dari hidung sang adik.

Sebelum kesadarannya diambil alih oleh kegelapan. Bibir Donghae bergerak. Mengutarakan tiga kata yang selama ini dipendamnya bertahun-tahun.

'_Hyung_ menyayangimu, Kyu.'

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

**[DONGHAE POV END]**

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Untuk seluruh adik di dunia ini**_ –ketahuilah bahwa ada orang lain selain Ayah dan Ibumu yang bahagia melihatmu dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Ia yang tersenyum saat bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu kau tertidur dalam gendongan Ibu. Dan ia terus-terusan terjaga hanya untuk melihatmu bangun dan membuka mata. Tapi kau tetap tidur.

Ia yang terpekik senang saat Ayah dan Ibumu memberinya ijin untuk menyentuhmu pertama kali. Elusannya di kepalamu membuatmu nyaman hingga kau tetap tertidur dalam gendongan Ibu.

Hatinya yang dipenuhi gejolak bahagia saat kau pertama kali dapat menyebut namanya. Memanggilnya dengan suara berdengung yang tidak jelas karena saat itu kau belum mampu berbicara dengan baik.

Melihatmu tumbuh dan berkembang, melindungimu, memberikan segalanya untukmu. Membiarkanmu mengambil jatah istirahatnya hanya untuk menemanimu bermain. Mengajarimu segala hal yang tak kau ketahui. Dia yang memberikan kasih sayangnya hanya untukmu –adiknya.

_**Dia –seseorang yang kau panggil kakak.**_

Yang akan bahagia dengan melihatmu bahagia. Bersedih karena melihatmu menangis. Dia yang mengorbankan apapun yang dia punya untukmu. Dia yang berkata menyayangimu dan benar adanya seperti itu.

Terkadang dia begitu menyebalkan. Kesannya yang angkuh juga semena-mena terhadapmu membuatmu kadang-kadang membencinya. Bahkan menganggapnya jahat.

Tapi ketahuilah, ia diam-diam juga menyesal saat membuatmu menangis. Ia menangis karena kau mengatainya jahat dan kau yang melancarkan aksi ngambekmu dengan mengacuhkannya. Ketahuilah –ia bersedih.

_**Dia –kakakmu.**_

.

.

Cerita ini bukan ditulis untuk membuatmu menitikkan air mata. Karena ini bukan cerita sedih.

Untuk seluruh adik di dunia ini –selagi kalian masih bisa berbicara. Katakanlah _**'terima kasih'**_ pada seseorang yang kau panggil kakak. Sebelum takdir memisahkanmu dengannya. Sebelum takdir membuatmu menyesal akan kehilangan. Percayalah, tidak selamanya orang yang kau panggil kakak akan mendampingimu selamanya. Karena takdir? Siapa yang bisa menebaknya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Summary:**_

Jangan pernah menyalahkan takdir. Karena setiap takdir memiliki arti tersirat yang akan membuatmu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi

.

_**Cast:**_

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Others

.

_**Brothership **_

_**.**_

_**Chapter [2/3]**_

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

_**Untuk seorang kakak,**_

_**Kadang kenapa adikmu selalu mengganggumu...**_

_**Itu karena dia ingin mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi.**_

**.**

**.**

_Sudah dua hari anak laki-laki itu hanya duduk diam mengamati teman seusianya bermain. Anak itu tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun. Bibir penuhnya seolah-olah tertutup rapat. Ia lebih suka memandang rintik-rintik hujan diluar sana daripada bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Hari ini pun, ia lebih memilih duduk di sudut ruangan sambil melihat hujan yang turun begitu deras. Terkadang tubuh mungilnya bergetar karena dingin yang menusuk kulit pucatnya._

"_Sayang, kemarilah..." Seorang laki-laki bernama Jaejoong membawa bocah mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum saat tubuh mungil itu berhenti bergetar. Perkiraannya tepat –anak itu kedinginan._

"_Kau tidak suka berada disini, heum?" Jemari lentiknya mengusap surai ikal itu lembut. Bertahun-tahun berinteraksi dengan anak-anak membuatnya menjadi sosok yang penuh kelembutan. "Tersenyumlah dan bermainlah seperti anak-anak yang lain. Melihatmu seperti ini membuat hyung sedih asal kau tahu." Jaejoong mengecup jemari bocah mungil yang terasa dingin itu. Laki-laki cantik itu terkejut saat bibir yang selalu tertutup itu terbuka seperti orang yang sedang tertawa –walau nyatanya tak ada suara yang keluar._

"_Geezzz, kau suka jemarimu dikecup seperti ini, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia kembali mengecup jemari-jemari mungil itu. Bahkan kini ia juga mengecup jemari kakinya. Tubuh mungil itu pun menggeliat di pelukan Jaejoong. Mulutnya terbuka menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Jaejoong tahu, anak itu sedang tertawa. Dan ia senang melihatnya._

"_Nah, begini kan lebih baik. Hyung senang melihatmu yang seperti ini. Kau harus banyak tertawa, arrachi?"_

_Jaejoong menatap anak laki-laki yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu. Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, ia sedang berteduh di sebuah toko yang telah tutup. Ia berencana menemui seorang pendonor bagi panti asuhan milik keluarganya. Namun hujan menghambatnya. Ia tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi dan ia tidak ingin basah kuyup menemui kliennya. Untuk itu, ia memutuskan untuk berteduh. Saat itulah ia melihat sebuah audi berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari mobil mewah itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang wanita itu lakukan. Betapa terkejutnya laki-laki itu saat melihat sosok mungil tergeletak di jalanan. Tepat setelah mobil yang dikendarai wanita itu melaju lalu menghilang._

"_Ya! Bangunlah!" Jaejoong panik saat sosok mungil yang ternyata seorang anak laki-laki itu tak merespon. Dengan panik, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan menggendongnya. Jaejoong memandang horror darah yang tercetak di kemeja biru miliknya. Ia baru sadar kepala anak itu terluka dan mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak._

"_Kumohon bertahanlah..." ucap Jaejoong panik. Dengan anak laki-laki yang masih berada dalam gendongannya ia berlari menyusuri jalan. Ia merutuk hujan yang membuat pandangannya mengabur. Jaejoong berteriak saat sebuah taksi melaju di depannya. Perasaan lega seketika memenuhi hatinya saat taksi tersebut berhenti dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih segera menyambutnya dengan sebuah tempat tidur dorong lalu menghilang di sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan 'gawat darurat'._

_Jaejoong berjalan tertatih-tatih, kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Berkali-kali ia menyeka keringat dingin yang keluar dengan punggung tangannya. Ia terngiang-ngiang dengan perkataan Dokter yang baru saja menangani anak laki-laki yang tidak sadarkan diri tadi. _

_Gegar Otak dan juga pita suara yang robek. Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada anak itu. Penyiksaan apa yang diterimanya hingga ia terluka begitu parah. Dan laki-laki cantik itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat anak itu sadar namun tak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Walaupun ia mencobanya sekuat tenaga. Ya –anak itu menjadi bisu._

_**Tuk! Tuk!**_

_Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah tusukan-tusukan kecil terasa di pipinya. Ia kembali mengulas senyum saat bocah mungil itu memandangnya heran. "Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan? Hyung belum tahu namamu."_

_Jaejoong mengambil sebuah whiteboard kecil tak jauh darinya, lalu ia menyerahkan sebuah spidol hitam ke arah anak itu. "Kau bisa menuliskan namamu disini."_

_Bocah mungil itu menatap Jaejoong. Dengan ragu, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil spidol yang berada dalam genggaman Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum saat tangan mungil itu mengambil spidol dan mulai menggerakkannya di whiteboard._

'_**Kyuhyun'**_

_Jaejoong melihat barisan hangul yang tidak begitu jelas namun masih bisa terbaca tercetak pada whiteboard. "Jadi namamu Kyuhyun, heum? Baiklah, mulai sekarang hyung akan memanggilmu Kyuhyunie. Bagaimana, apa kau suka?" Anak itu mengangguk._

_Jaejoong lagi-lagi tersenyum. Laki-laki itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Ia senang sekali melihat anak bernama Kyuhyun itu mulai terbuka padanya._

'_**Donghae hyung'**_

_Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca tulisan Kyuhyun. "Siapa Donghae hyung, Kyu?" tanyanya._

_Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya menuju dada. Mulutnya bergerak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Jaejoong menerka-nerka apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. "Donghae hyung itu hyungnya Kyuhyunie?" tanya Jaejoong lagi._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk. Anak itu kembali menulis sesuatu di whiteboard. _

'_**Ayah membawa Donghae hyung pergi. Kyu ingin bertemu Donghae hyung, Kyu rindu Donghae hyungie.' **_

_Hati Jaejoong terenyuh saat membaca tulisan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya bocah mungil yang kini memandang hujan dengan tatapan sendu miliknya. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun suka melihat hujan. Tapi ia tahu, pemilik iris coklat itu selalu menyiratkan kesedihan saat menatap bulir-bulir bening yang jatuh dari langit._

"_Kyu..." panggil Jaejoong. Ia kembali memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Dikecupnya surai ikal itu sayang. "Kalau kau ingin bertemu Donghae hyung, jadilah orang hebat yang bisa dikenal banyak orang. Dengan begitu, kau bisa mudah mencarinya. Dan biarkan Donghae hyung mengenali keberadaanmu melalui itu"_

_Jaejoong buru-buru mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mata doenya saat iris coklat Kyuhyun menatapnya sendu. Namun air mata itu tak berhenti keluar ketika jemari mungil Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan bening yang menghiasi pipinya. "Kyu harus berjuang, ne?" ucap Jaejoong masih menangis. Senyum tipis terulas di bibir tipisnya melihat anggukan dari Kyuhyun._

_Saat itu, Kyuhyun kecil tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong dengan menjadi seseorang yang hebat. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mengerti arti dibalik makna hebat yang dimaksud laki-laki cantik itu._

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

_Tes! Tes!_

Cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir deras dari hidung seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk memandang hujan. Anak laki-laki itu nampak terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia membekap daerah sekitar hidung dan mulutnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari menuju sebuah_ wastafel _yang terletak disamping ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan musik.

_**KRASSS**_

Ia menyalakan keran. Segera, setelah air mengalir dibasuhnya darah yang mengotori daerah hidung juga mulutnya. Bau anyir seketika merebak. Ibu jari juga telunjuknya menekan hidung bangir miliknya berulang kali sampai cairan merah itu berhenti keluar. Setelah dirasa darah yang keluar berhenti, ia mematikan keran lalu mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tissue yang memang disediakan disamping _wastafel_.

"Mimisan lagi, Kyuhyun _hyung_?" Seorang anak laki-laki lain dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang _stick_ drum menatap khawatir. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau terlalu sering mimisan _hyung_. Nanti aku akan bilang pada Jaejoong _hyung_ untuk membawamu ke Dokter." Anak laki-laki bernama Minho itu segera menarik lengan kurus itu dan membawanya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang berwarna coklat.

'_**Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir, Minho-ya.'**_

Minho berdecak kesal melihat isyarat jari tangan dari sang _hyung_ yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar lalu mengatupkan bibirnya –cemberut

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Lihatlah kau seperti mayat berjalan _hyung_. Mukamu pucat sekali." Sembur Minho.

'_**Aku akan minum vitamin nanti. Jangan beritahu Jaejoong hyung atau kau ingin melihatnya menghancurkan tempat ini lagi'**_

Minho menghela nafasnya. Ia membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Jaejoong _hyung_ terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun. Ia ingat setahun lalu Kyuhyun pernah sakit karena terlalu keras berlatih. Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang berada di Jepang segera mencari penerbangan pertama ke Korea. Laki-laki cantik itu pulang dan langsung menghancurkan benda-benda yang ada di studio musik milik Yunho –laki-laki yang telah menjadi sahabat Jaejoong sejak kecil. Ia bahkan memberikan bogem mentah berkali-kali pada Yunho hingga membuat pria itu harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Mengingatnya membuat Minho merinding.

"Aku... Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _hyung_." Minho mengalah. Ia menunduk memainkan _stick_ drumnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat kekhawatiran Minho tersenyum. Dicubitnya pipi Minho hingga bocah itu mengaduh. "Yak! Kenapa mencubitku!" kesal Minho. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah imut Minho merajuk dengan bibir yang sengaja dicondongkan kedepan.

"Aigoo! Kalian bukannya berlatih malah asik-asikan disini."

Suara cempreng milik seorang anak laki-laki setinggi tiang jemuran menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Minho. Anak laki-laki itu –Changmin langsung mendudukkan dirinya diantara mereka berdua. "Yak _hyung_! Kau menduduki jariku!" teriak Minho. Ia mengibaskan jarinya yang memang sempat diduduki oleh pantat lancip Changmin.

"Ya Jongjong. Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Nanti Yunho hyung marah kalau tahu kita malah menggosip disini"

Jongjong –Jonghyun anak laki-laki berwajah datar yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang sama dengan Changmin hanya mendengus tanpa membalas ucapan Changmin. Ia segera menjatuhkan kepalanya di kepala kursi. Kelelahan sepertinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat ketiga saudaranya. Saudara? Ya, mereka bertiga berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Menghabiskan delapan tahun bersama-sama membuat keempatnya menjadi sangat dekat. Keheningan tercipta pada keempat anak laki-laki berusia belasan itu. Hanya suara tetesan hujan beradu dengan atap dan juga tanah yang terdengar begitu keras.

"Memikirkannya lagi, _hyung_?" suara Minho memecah senyap yang ada.

'_**Aku merindukannya, Minho–ya'**_

Jari-jari Kyuhyun membentuk isyarat. Pandangannya tak lepas dari tetes-tetes hujan diluar sana. Ketiga anak lainnya hanya menghela nafas. Mereka sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Hujan selalu mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan Donghae.

"Apa kau yakin Donghae hyung masih mengingatmu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin. Anak itu segera meringis menyadari perubahan raut muka Kyuhyun yang menjadi sendu. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba memenuhi hatinya karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas membuat Kyuhyun terluka.

Minho menginjak kaki Changmin kesal. "Tentu saja dia masih mengingatnya _hyungie_ pabbo!" ucap Minho cepat. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih diam lalu melotot ke arah Changmin hingga membuat namja itu salah tingkah.

'_**A –apa menurut kalian Donghae hyung melupakanku? Ini sudah delapan tahun sejak kami berpisah'**_

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya itu membuat ketiga anak laki-laki disampingnya terkejut. Changmin dan Minho segera menggerakkan telapaknya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "A –aniyo. Aku yakin Donghae _hyung_ masih mengingatmu Kyu. Sudah pasti dia masih mengingatmu." Ucap Changmin disertai Minho yang mengangguk-angguk lucu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, namun senyum itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan raut sedih dari wajah pucatnya. Membuat Changmin yang melihatnya kembali merutuki mulut cerobohnya yang menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Kyu _hyung_– " suara Jonghyun terdengar. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati sang adik tengah menatapnya lembut. Ekspresi yang jarang dikeluarkan oleh Jonghyun mengingat anak itu selalu menampilkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi –jangan lupakan kesan angkuh juga kejamnya.

"Bukankah hyung pernah mengatakan pada kami bahwa persaudaraan itu tidak akan lekang oleh waktu?"

Jonghyun memberi jeda sebentar, melirik Changmin dan Minho yang memandangnya dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir keduanya.

"Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu memisahkan kalian, kau tetaplah _dongsaeng_nya Donghae _hyung_. Persaudaraan itu tidak dilihat dari seberapa lama waktu yang kalian habiskan bersama, tapi rasa sayang yang tidak akan pernah pudar sampai kapanpun"

"Kalau _hyung_ terus-terusan meragu apakah Donghae _hyung_ masih mengingat _hyung_. Aku yakin perasaan sayang _hyung_ itu akan terkikis oleh ketakutan _hyung_ sendiri. Persaudaraan itu tidak hanya untuk beberapa hari atau jam setelah kalian mengikrarkan diri sebagai seorang saudara, kan? Tapi saudara itu untuk selamanya"

Ketiga anak laki-laki yang mendengarkan Jonghyun berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya yang sempat turun, ia tersenyum pada Jonghyun dan segera memeluk adiknya itu. Yang dikatakan Jonghyun adalah benar. Tidak seharusnya ia meragukan Donghae. Kyuhyun percaya, Donghae tidak akan melupakannya begitu saja. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, hatinya dipenuhi kelegaan. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jonghyun yang dibalas kedikan bahu oleh anak laki-laki bertampang dingin itu.

"Kau membuatku sedih Jongjong" ucap Changmin dengan ekspresi sedih namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lebar melihat Minho yang sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Jangan menertawakanku _hyung _bodoh!" ucap Minho masih dengan isakannya yang mulai mereda. Jonghyun yang mengerti Minho sensitif terhadap hal-hal seperti ini bangun dari duduknya dan berpindah kesamping bocah imut itu. Tepukan pelan ia berikan di bahu sang adik untuk menenangkannya.

"Kyu..." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya. "Mianhae, mianhae karena menanyakan hal itu dan membuatmu sedih." tambahnya. Raut penyesalan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

'_**Belikan aku magnet kulkas dengan gambar kota-kota terkenal di Eropa. Edisi terbarunya akan keluar minggu depan. Kalau kau mau membelikannya untukku, permintaan maafmu kuterima' **_

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi Changmin yang berubah menjadi kesal. Setidaknya ia lebih senang melihat wajah kesal Changmin daripada melihat raut bersalah di wajahnya.

"Ha ha ha, rasakan kau _hyung_!" ucap Minho tertawa melihat wajah tertekuk Changmin. "Diam kau gembul!" balas Changmin yang membuat Minho merengut. Pipinya yang _overchubby_ memang sering menjadi bahan usilan ketiga _hyung_nya. Belum lagi gigi kelinci yang membuatnya tampak seperti bocah Taman Kanak Kanak padahal umurnya tiga belas tahun ini.

'_**Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Jangan harap aku mau berbicara denganmu tiang!'**_

Changmin panik. Duh, tentu saja ia tidak mau sampai hal itu terjadi. Kyuhyun yang marah padanya adalah hal yang paling mengerikan bagi hidupnya.

"Aish! Baiklah aku akan membelikanmu magnet kulkas bodoh itu. Dasar tukang ancam!" kesal Changmin. Minho dan Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihatnya. Sedangkan Jonghyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua _hyung_nya yang bertingkah kekanakan itu.

"Jangan perlihatkan wajah pura-pura marah dengan bibir mengerucut seperti itu. Kau itu seperti _uke_ saja, Kyu. Membuatku 'tegang' saja" Changmin menyeringai melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang ketakutan. Ia tertawa dalam hati karena bisa membalas keusilan saudaranya itu. Namun seringai itu tidak bertahan lama karena dua buah jitakan keras mendarat di kepalanya.

_**PLETAK**_

"Akhh! Mwoya?" pekik Changmin. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitakan Minho juga Jonghyun.

"Tinggalkan saja dia Kyuhyun _hyung_. Dasar mesum! Ayo Jonghyun _hyung_, kita latihan lagi." Ucap Minho kesal. Ia menarik tangan Jonghyun dan mengajaknya kembali ke ruang latihan. Kyuhyun mengikuti keduanya sambil menutup mulutnya yang tertawa lebar.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku masih normal. Kau tahu Victoria f(x)? Suatu saat nanti aku akan berkencan dengannya." Teriak Changmin.

"Dalam mimpimu, _hyung_!"

'Sial'

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah _grand_ piano hitam dengan ukiran bunga mawar di _kap_ penutupnya. Benda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama tujuh tahun belakangan. Tempat jari-jarinya menari di atas tuts-tuts putih juga hitam yang menghasilkan suara yang sangat indah. Piano ini dulunya adalah milik seorang pianis terkenal sahabat Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kyuhyun sempat bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Siwon _hyung_ –begitu ia memanggilnya.

Siwonlah yang pertama kali membuat Kyuhyun ingin belajar piano. Saat itu, Jaejoong diundang untuk menghadiri resital Siwon di sebuah gedung pergelaran seni di Seoul. Kyuhyun yang saat itu tidak bisa jauh dari Jaejoong memaksa laki-laki cantik itu untuk mengajaknya –tentu saja Jaejoong tidak keberatan.

Kyuhyun sangat terkesan dengan permainan piano yang disuguhkan Siwon. _The Blue Danuba _sebagai pembuka pertunjukan dimainkan secara apik. Siwon begitu lihai menggerakkan jarinya di atas tuts. Irama _Waltz_ milik Johan Strauss itu terdengar begitu lincah dan riang. Kyuhyun ingat, ia sampai berdiri di kursi untuk bertepuk tangan. Membuahkan lirikan tajam dari orang-orang yang duduk disampingnya.

_Ting! _

Dentingan pertama saat Kyuhyun menekan telunjuknya di atas tuts putih piano hitam miliknya. Diikuti gerakan kesembilan jarinya yang menghasilkan suara yang mendayu-dayu. _Bagatelle no.25 in A minor_ atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai _Fur Elise_ mengalun indah. Kyuhyun memainkan pianonya dengan penuh perasaan. Layaknya Beethoven yang ingin memberitahukan kepada kalayak betapa ia mencintai seseorang yang bernama Elise. Walau sampai sekarang peneliti lagu _Fur Elise_ tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan wanita yang dicintai Beethoven itu.

Perasaan yang sama dimiliki Kyuhyun. Ia ingin memberitahukan kepada dunia betapa ia mencintai Donghae _hyung_nya. Walaupun sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu keberadaan kakaknya itu. Alasan dirinya bermain piano sampai saat ini adalah karena dia ingin mencari keberadaan Donghae melalui permainannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Jaejoong delapan tahun silam. Kyuhyun ingin menjadi seseorang yang hebat. Yang bisa dikenal oleh banyak orang. Dan ia yakin, dengan menjadi pianis lah ia bisa mewujudkan impiannya.

Kyuhyun ingin mengadakan resitalnya sendiri. Dimana namanya akan dipajang di gedung pergelaran seni terkenal di Seoul. Orang-orang akan banyak melihatnya, dan ia berharap Donghae adalah salah satunya. Untuk itu ia selalu giat berlatih. Tidak peduli berapa lama ia harus duduk sampai pantatnya panas, ia tidak akan mengeluh. Tidak peduli jarinya pegal dan terasa ingin patah, ia akan terus mencoba memainkan semua lagu dengan apik. Mengabaikan jam makannya bahkan waktu isitirahatnya. Untuk segala sesuatu yang kita inginkan, perlu sebuah usaha keras untuk mendapatkannya, kan?

_Tes Tes!_

Lagi. Cairan merah itu mengalir lagi dari hidungnya. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Ia baru berlatih tiga buah lagu. Ia harus berlatih setidaknya sepuluh buah lagu setiap harinya. Namun darah yang selalu keluar dari hidungnya menghambatnya.

_JRREEENGGG_

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas tuts –menghasilkan suara keras yang memekakkan telinga. Sebutir air mata lolos dari kelopak matanya. Darah merah masih mengalir dari hidungnya namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

'_Donghae hyung, kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, hyung.'_

Buliran bening itu semakin mengalir dengan deras. Untuk pertama kalinya selama delapan tahun ini, Kyuhyun begitu putus asa. Ia berlatih sangat keras untuk menjadi seorang pianis hebat. Tapi kesempatan untuk bertemu Donghae tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Berkali-kali ia mengisi acara pernikahan seseorang, bermain di cafe-cafe, bahkan di jalanan. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia menemukan jejak keberadaan Donghae. Ditambah ia yang belakangan ini sering kelelahan dan mimisan. Membuat porsi latihannya semakin berkurang.

'_Harus berapa lama aku menunggumu, hyung?' _

Perlahan-lahan iris coklat itu menutup. Meninggalkan piano hitam dengan tetesan air mata juga di darah diatasnya.

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

_Sudah sebulan lebih Kyuhyun tinggal di panti asuhan milik Jaejoong. Panti asuhan itu terletak di kota Yeongju –sebuah kota pinggiran sebelah tenggara Korea. Jarak dua ratus lima puluh kilometer dari Seoul membuat kota itu tidak terjamah gemerlap kota besar seperti Seoul. Menjadikannya sebuah kota yang tenang dan masih asri._

_Bocah itu selalu mengikuti Jaejoong kemanapun laki-laki cantik itu pergi. Jaejoong sendiri adalah seorang mahasiswa semester enam yang mengambil jurusan seni peran di salah satu Universitas yang ada di Yeongju. Pagi itu, Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencari Jaejoong di semua sudut panti, namun ia tak mendapati hyung kesayangannya itu. Ah! Ini hari Senin, sudah pasti hyung-nya itu sedang berada di kampus untuk menuntut ilmu._

_Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa tanpa Jaejoong yang menemaninya. Dengan asal, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman di belakang panti. Ia berhenti saat melihat dua anak laki-laki sedang memperebutkan ayunan yang hanya tersedia satu di taman itu._

"_Aku duluan pokoknya!" teriak anak laki-laki dengan gigi kelincinya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat imut._

"_Sudahlah Changmin hyung, biarkan Minho yang naik duluan." Seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri mengamati keduanya melerai. Anak itu sangat tampan. Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun takut melihatnya –tatapan matanya sangat tajam menurutnya._

"_Aish! Ya sudahlah, kau duluan. Hyung yang akan menjagamu dari belakang." Anak laki-laki yang kurus tapi tinggi itu mengalah. Ia hanya menghela nafas saat melihat anak bergigi kelinci tadi melonjak-lonjak bahagia._

"_Eh! Nuguya?"_

_Kyuhyun gemetar saat ketiga anak tadi sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kyuhyun sadar selama sebulan ini ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyendiri ataupun dengan Jaejoong. Sudah pasti anak-anak lain di panti ini tidak menyadari keberadaannya._

"_Apa kau anak baru yang diceritakan Jaejoong hyung? Wah.. Kau imut sekali, cocok menjadi dongsaengku."Anak laki-laki yang tinggi tadi menyengir lebar._

"_Minho imnida. Umulku lima tahun. Senang bertemu denganmu, ekhm.. apa aku halus memanggilmu, hyung? Atau saeng? Tapi kau lebih tinggi daliku. Aku jadi bingung." Anak bergigi kelinci tadi bernama Minho. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun tersenyum geli melihat Minho yang masih cadel itu._

"_Shim Changmin imnida. Umurku delapan tahun minggu depan. Hehe... Kau harus mentraktirku makan saat ulang tahunku nanti. A –Akkh! Yak kenapa memukulku."_

"_Jangan dengarkan dia. Namaku Jonghyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kyuhyun sedikit takut melihat tatapan Jonghyun yang tajam._

"_Tidak pelu takut. Jonghyun hyung memang telihat sepelti olang jahat. Tapi dia hyung yang baik kok." _

_Jonghyun merengut mendengar ucapan Minho. Ia menjitak kepala Changmin yang menertawainya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat keakraban tiga anak itu._

"_Kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu." Kata Changmin_

_Kyuhyun tertegun. Benar ia belum memperkenalkan diri. Tapi ia langsung bingung, bagaimana caranya ia bisa memperkenalkan diri jika dirinya tidak bisa berbicara. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, mencari apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menulis. Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju tanah kering yang ada di taman itu. Mengambil sebuah tangkai daun lalu menulis diatas tanah kering tadi. Ketiga anak itu hanya memandangnya heran._

"_Jadi namamu Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Changmin. "Berapa umurmu?"Kyuhyun segera menulis lagi._

"_Wah, hyung lebih tua daliku. Oke, mulai sekalang Minho akan memanggilmu hyung."_

"_Kau tidak bisa berbicara?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia dapat melihat raut terkejut di wajah ketiganya. Ia sudah ingin menangis rasanya. Bagaimana kalau mereka bertiga tidak mau berteman dengannya karena ia bisu._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menulis untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya." Ucapan Changmin membuat hati Kyuhyun dipenuhi rasa bahagia. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Jonghyun dan Minho yang tersenyum padanya._

"_Berapa tanggal lahirmu?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya._

"_Jinja! Kau lebih tua dariku. Tapi kenapa wajahmu lebih imut dibandingkan denganku?"_

"_Itu karena mukamu boros, hyung." timpal Jonghyun. Minho tertawa keras mendengarnya sedangkan Jonghyun hanya menampilkan wajah datar andalannya._

_Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Changmin yang masih cemberut. Untuk pertama kalinya selama di panti, ia merasa begitu bahagia. Tanpa mereka sadari, Jaejoong yang melihat mereka tersenyum haru. Ia memang pulang lebih awal tadi karena kuliahnya tiba-tiba saja dibatalkan. _

"_Hyung senang melihatmu bahagia, Kyu."_

_Tuhan itu maha adil. Ketika Ia menciptakan kesedihan –Ia sudah mempersiapkan kebahagiaan sebagai obatnya. Takdir yang ditulis-Nya pun seperti itu. Tidak selamanya takdir hanya menuliskan keburukan untukmu. Percayalah, entah itu takdir baik atau buruk –setiap takdir memiliki arti tersirat yang akan membuatmu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. _

.

.

_Setahun terlewati, kini Kyuhyun kembali menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu -Bocah manis, pintar dan juga jahil. Tahun ini, ia melanjutkan Sekolah Dasarnya yang sempat berhenti karena peristiwa itu. Bersama Changmin, Minho, dan juga Jonghyun –mereka berempat menghabiskan waktu yang mereka miliki bersama-sama._

"_Hyung, aku bosan! Ayo bermain." Minho sekarang sudah tidak cadel lagi. Ia menarik-narik lengan baju Changmin untuk menarik perhatiannya._

"_Aish! Jangan menggangguku Minho –ya. Kyu, cara mengerjakan soal yang ini bagaimana?" Changmin mengabaikan Minho yang cemberut. Ia kembali berkutat dengan soal matematika yang diberikan seongsanimnya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Keduanya berada pada tingkat yang sama dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama._

"_Jangan mengacuhkanku, hyungie!" teriak Minho. _

"_Kami sedang sibuk Minho –ya. Kau bermain saja dengan Jonghyun." Ucap Changmin kesal._

"_JongJong hyung belum pulang. Aku mau main sekarang. Hiks... Hyungie jahat... Hyungie tidak sayang lagi pada Minho."_

_Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal melihat tingkah manja Minho. Ia baru saja akan memarahi Minho tapi tepukan Kyuhyun di pundaknya membuat ia hanya menghela nafasnya._

'_**Mianhae tadi hyung masih mengerjakan tugas. Minho mau main apa? Ayo hyung temani.'**_

_Minho melompat bahagia membaca tulisan Kyuhyun. Ia segera menghentikan tangisnya dan menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar tidur mereka. Oh jangan lupakan mehrong imutnya yang membuat asap di kepala Changmin semakin mengepul._

_Keduanya baru saja akan membuka pagar namun seruan dari Jonghyun menghentikan mereka._

"_Eh? Hyung sudah pulang?" tanya Minho. Jonhyun hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dongsaengnya itu sedang gelisah. Terlihat dari jari-jarinya yang bergerak tak teratur. Kebiasaan Jonghyun yang sering Kyuhyun amati._

"_Jaejoong hyung meminta kita untuk berkumpul di gedung pertemuan." Ucapnya. _

_**DEG**_

_Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak keras. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pori-porinya. Kalau Jaejoong sudah meminta mereka untuk berkumpul seperti ini. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas di otak Kyuhyun: adopsi._

_Jonghyun dan Minho menurut saat pengurus panti yang lain memintanya untuk masuk ke barisan. Terlihat Changmin sudah berbaris tak jauh dari keduanya. Kyuhyun segera memeluk Jaejoong. Ia tidak ikut dalam barisan itu, karena Jaejoong lah yang telah mengapdosinya setahun silam. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Ia bahagia tentu saja –tapi melihat ketiga dongsaengnya berada dalam barisan itu. Yang artinya sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa saja bisa diadopsi dan pergi meninggalkannya –tentu saja hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa tenang._

_Sepasang Suami Istri yang masih muda tampak memasuki gedung pertemuan. Jaejoong menyambut keduanya dan berbincang-bincang sebentar. Dan sekarang lah waktu yang membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan. Wanita itu tersenyum pada anak-anak yang sedang berbaris. Senyumnya meneduhkan –Kyuhyun menyukainya. Wanita itu sesekali bertanya nama mereka. Tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan._

_**DEG**_

"_Siapa namamu, sayang?"_

_Hati Kyuhyun sesak saat melihat wanita itu berjongkok dihadapan Minho. Tersenyum lembut padanya dan mengusap helai rambut Minho penuh sayang. _

"_M –minho." Jawab Minho. _

"_Yeobo, aku menyukainya." Wanita itu berdiri lalu tersenyum manis pada suaminya. "Aku juga yeobo." balas sang Suami. "Jaejoong –si. Kami berdua menyukainya. Kalau tidak keberatan, kami ingin segera mengurus surat-surat adopsinya." Tambahnya lagi._

"_Minho –ya, ahjumma menyukai Minho. Ahjumma ingin menjadikan Minho sebagai anak ahjumma dan membawa Minho pulang kerumah. Minho mau ya?" tanya wanita yang bergelar Nyonya Choi itu._

_Minho terdiam. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia senang karena ada yang mau mengadopsinya. Itu artinya, ia akan mempunyai Ayah dan Ibu –seperti yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Tapi ia juga sedih, karena jika ia mengiyakan tawaran wanita didepannya ini, ia akan meninggalkan ketiga hyungnya. Dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi._

"_Nyonya Choi, mari ikut saya ke kantor" ucap Jaejoong. Wanita itu mengangguk –mencium pipi Minho sebentar– lalu bersama Tuan Choi berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong._

_Anak-anak yang lain sudah kembali ke aktivitas mereka. Tinggalah mereka berempat di ruangan yang luas ini. Keheningan melanda keempatnya._

"_C –Chukae ne, Minho-ya." Changmin yang pertama kali berbicara. Ia tersenyum namun setetes air mata mengaliri pipinya. Changmin buru-buru menyekanya lalu menyengir lebar._

"_Pergilah ke kantor Minho-ya. Mereka pasti menunggumu. Kajja Kyu, Jongjong kita kembali ke kamar." Ajak Changmin tanpa menghiraukan Minho yang sudah berkaca-kaca._

"_Aku tidak mau diadopsi hyung." ujar Minho. Namun Changmin tetap tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun bingung. Disatu sisi ia ingin menenangkan Minho yang mulai menangis, tapi ia tidak akan kuat melihat dongsaengnya meninggalkannya. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih mengikuti Changmin yang sudah tak terlihat. Jonghyun pun melakukan hal yang sama._

"_Apa kita tidak keterlaluan, hyung?" tanya Jonghyun. Ketiganya telah berada di kamar mereka. Changmin mengunci pintu kamar lalu membuang kuncinya entah kemana._

"_Itu yang terbaik untuk Minho." Ucap Changmin walau hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mengucapkaan hal tersebut._

_DOK! DOK! DOK!_

"_Hyungie... Buka pintunya! Aku ingin masuk." _

_Teriakan Minho membuat ketiganya terlonjak kaget. Mendengar tangisan Minho membuat perasaan ketiganya kacau. Sungguh, mereka terlalu menyayangi Minho. Mengetahui anak itu menangis adalah hal yang tidak ingin mereka lihat di dunia ini._

"_Aku tidak mau diadopsi. Hiks... Aku ingin bersama kalian... Hyungie..." teriakan Minho semakin keras._

"_KAMI BUKAN HYUNGMU MINHO-YA!" teriakan Changmin yang begitu kencang membuat Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun kembali tersentak kaget. Ada jeda sesaat. Bahkan suara isakan Minho tidak terdengar lagi._

"_Tumbuh bersama di panti ini bukan berarti kalau aku ini adalah hyungmu. Kita bahkan tidak punya hubungan darah apapun. Jadi berhentilah berfikir kalau kami ini adalah hyungmu, Minho -ya" suara Changmin berubah memelas. Air mata telah membanjiri pipinya._

_Kyuhyun kembali merasakan sakit di hatinya. Perasaan yang sama ketika Donghae meninggalkannya. Setetes air mata lolos dari iris coklatnya. Diikuti puluhan lainnya hingga membuat pipi putihnya basah oleh air mata._

"_Bohong..." balas Minho. "Kalau kalian bukan hyungku, kenapa kalian peduli padaku?"_

"_Jonghyun hyung..." Jonghyun tersentak saat suara Minho memanggil namanya. Matanya menutup erat berusaha menghalau air mata yang hendak turun. "Hyung selalu melindungiku, bahkan hyung rela dipukuli oleh anak-anak jalanan yang ingin menggangguku. Hyung ingat kan? Kalau hyung bukanlah hyungku, Hiks...kenapa kau mau melindungiku?" _

_Pertahanan Jonghyun pecah sudah. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun melihat Jonghyun menangis. Ia segera menarik Jonghyun kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan dongsaengnya itu terisak di dadanya._

"_Kyuhyun hyung... Walaupun aku baru mengenalmu setahun ini. Hiks... Tapi aku sudah menganggapmu hyungku. Kau selalu menemaniku bermain, kau juga yang selalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas sekolahku. Jebal hyung... Hiks... Aku tidak ingin pergi... Jebal, buka pintunya...Hikss"_

_Hati Kyuhyun begitu nyeri mendengar ucapan Minho. Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi, ia melepas pelukan Jonghyun dan segera mencari kunci kamar yang dibuang Changmin. Ia ingin segera menarik Minho ke dalam pelukannya dan menghentikan tangis bocah itu. _

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" sentak Changmin. Ia merebut kunci yang telah ditemukan Kyuhyun. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya frustasi. Ia ingin berbicara –ia ingin berteriak. Ia tidak ingin karena kebodohan sahabatnya itu, ia akan kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi._

"_ANDWE... ANDWE... Aku tidak ingin pergi Jaejoong hyung! Kyuhyun hyung... Jebal buka pintunya.. Hiks... Jonghyun hyung... Changmin hyung... Jebal..."_

_Jonghyun mengeraskan tangisnya. Tubuh Changmin bergetar hebat. Isakannya semakin kuat. Ia menutup kedua telinganya –tidak ingin mendengar teriakan Minho juga sayup-sayup suara Jaejoong yang mengajaknya untuk menemui orangtua barunya._

_Kyuhyun tak kalah gemetar, suara Minho perlahan-lahan tidak terdengar. Ketakutan segera melanda hatinya, Kyuhyun tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi._

'_**Buka pintunya! Aku tidak ingin Minho pergi.'**_

_Kyuhyun memberi Changmin pukulan-pukulan kecil. Ia begitu putus asa karena Changmin yang begitu keras kepala._

"_Kau pikir aku ingin dia pergi, eoh? Aku hidup dengannya lebih lama dibandingkan dengan keluargaku sendiri. Aku bahkan melihat bagaimana ia ditinggalkan di depan panti oleh Ibu kandungnya. Aku yang menggendongnya pertama kali sejak saat itu. KAU PIKIR AKU INGIN DIA PERGI?"_

_Nafas Changmin memburu. Ia begitu lelah menghadapi semuanya. Orang lain tidak mengerti bagaimana rasa sayangnya terhadap Minho. _

'_**Kalau kau tidak mau dia pergi. Cepat susul dia bodoh!'**_

_Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia tengah menahan amarahnya. Ia tidak mengerti. Jika Changmin tidak ingin Minho pergi, harusnya ia menghentikannya. Bukan hanya menangisinya tanpa melakukan apapun._

"_Itu untuk ... Hiks... kebahagiaan Minho, Kyuhyun –ah." Balas Changmin. Isakannya tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan pipinya mulai memerah karena lama menangis. Kyuhyun menatapnya tak mengerti._

"_Dengan Minho diadopsi, ia akan mempunyai keluarga lengkap seperti yang ia impikan. Masa depannya juga akan terjamin, ia akan mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada di panti. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Tapi apa yang bisa kuberikan untuknya? Aku tidak bisa menjamin masa depan yang baik untuknya. Kumohon mengertilah..."_

_Air mata kembali lolos dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun. Ia sekarang mengerti. Changmin hanya ingin Minho bahagia. Mengabaikan hatinya yang mungkin tersakiti karena ditinggalkan oleh salah satu dongsaengnya. Keluarga yang ia miliki walau tak ada ikatan darah antara keduanya._

"_T –tapi Minho bahagia bersama kita Changmin, hyung" sela Jonghyun. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Changmin yang kini merosot jatuh ke lantai. "Bukankah Minho pernah berkata kalau ia akan bahagia asalkan kita berempat selalu bersama-sama. Aku sudah tidak punya Ayah dan Ibu. Hanya kalian bertiga yang kumiliki sekarang. Hiks... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi, hyung."_

_Changmin tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Jonghyun. Hatinya nyeri melihat Jonghyun yang jarang mengungkapkan perasaannya kali ini mengutarakan apa yang tengah ia rasakan._

"_Mian.. Hiks... Mianhae Jonghyun –ah." Changmin memeluk Jonghyun erat. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya._

_Kyuhyun mengambil kunci yang ada di genggaman Changmin. Ia segera membuka pintu kamar dan berlari mencari Minho. Rasanya seprti de javu, rasa takut karena ditinggalkan membuat hatinya begitu nyeri. Ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi._

_Mata Kyuhyun melebar melihat Minho yang menangis dalam gendongan Nyonya Choi. Ia juga bisa melihat Jaejoong yang membawakan barang-barang milik Minho. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat larinya._

"_Kyuhyun hyung!" teriak Minho saat melihat Kyuhyun. Ia memberontak dalam pelukan Nyonya Choi. Merasa kewalahan, wanita itu menurunkan Minho dan bertanya ada apa._

"_Kyuhyun hyung, aku tidak ingin pergi. Kumohon beritahu mereka, hyung. Hiks..." Minho menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang hyung. Kyuhyun segera menggendong Minho. Ia mengelus tubuh dongsaengnya yang bergetar hebat itu._

"_Kyu, turunkan Minho ne. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi ingin membawa Minho pulang." Ucap Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu menahan tangisnya saat melihat iris coklat itu menyiratkan kesedihan. Sama seperti awal ia menemukan Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggerakkan mulutnya. Tangannya bergerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. _

"_Kyu ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Jaejoong. Jujur ia juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun begitu putus asa, ia merutuk karena dirinya tidak bisa berbicara._

"_Kumohon jangan bawa Minho pergi, Tuan-Nyonya." Suara Changmin terdengar. Anak itu segera berlutut di depan Tuan dan Nyonya Choi. Ia mengatupkan jemarinya seraya memohon. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi yang melihatnya terkejut. Wanita itu segera berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya dengan Changmin. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Changmin._

"_Minho adalah dongsaengku. Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini selain mereka. Kumohon, jangan membawanya pergi dariku."_

"_Aku juga memohon kepadamu Nyonya. Hiks..." Jonghyun ikut berlutut disamping Changmin. _

_Kyuhyun yang melihat mereka, ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menurunkan Minho dari gendongannya dan mulai berlutut disamping Jonghyun. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi shock melihat mereka. Jaejoong mengusap air matanya kasar. Laki-laki cantik itu hanya mengamati anak asuhnya dalam diam. Dalam hati ia memohon kepada keluarga Choi agar membatalkan keinginan mereka untuk mengadopsi Minho. Karena sungguh, melihat air mata mereka membuat hatinya begitu sakit._

"_Ahjumma, Ahjussi..." Minho berucap pelan. Ia memeluk Nyonya Choi yang kini berlinangan air mata. "Aku berterima kasih karena Ahjumma dan Ahjussi mau mengangkatku sebagai anak. T-tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa hyungdeul. Aku... Hiks... sangat menyayangi mereka."_

_Nyonya Choi mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Minho. Dikecupnya pipi chubby bocah yang telah merebut hatinya itu. "Minho –ya" ucapnya setelah memantapkan hati. "Ahjumma menyayangi Minho. Ahjumma tidak ingin melihat Minho bersedih dan menangis lagi seperti ini. Apa Minho mau berjanji satu hal pada ahjumma?"_

_Minho memiringkan kepalanya, membuat pose imut hingga membuat wanita itu kembali mengecup pipinya. "Apa itu, ahjumma?" tanyanya._

"_Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia. Maka ahjumma tidak akan memisahkan Minho dari hyungduel."_

"_Jinjaaa? Benarkah ahjumma?" tanya Minho memastikan. Nyonya Choi mengangguk. "Ne, Minho tidak akan bersedih lagi. Pinky promise" ucapnya lagi sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Nyonyai Choi tersenyum melihat tingkah Minho yang lucu. Ia menautkan kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Minho._

"_Hyungdeul... Aku tidak jadi pergi." Ucap Minho bahagia. Ia segera memeluk ketiga hyungnya erat. _

_Kyuhyun, Changmin, dan Jonghyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan mereka. Keempatnya menangis bersama. Changmin berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada Minho karena telah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan._

_Nyonya Choi memeluk suaminya erat. Ia mengusap air matanya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Rasa haru memenuhi hatinya saat melihat persaudaraan mereka. Ia tidak ingin egois dengan memaksa Minho untuk mengikuti keinginannya. Karena baginya, kebahagian Minholah yang utama._

_Jaejoong mengusap air matanya yang mengalir deras. Ia segera merangkul Tuan Choi dan mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali pada Laki-laki itu._

'_**Aku menyayangi kalian, saeng.'**_

_Persaudaraan itu tidak hanya dilihat dari Ibu maupun Ayah yang sama. Tidak juga dari susunan kromosom yang sama hingga DNA pun juga sama. Tapi persaudaraan juga dilihat dari rasa sayang yang tidak akan pernah pudar sampai kapanpun. Persaudaraan itu tidak hanya bagi mereka yang sedarah. Karena darah hanyalah huruf A, B, AB, dan O yang terbentuk dari kumpulan keping darah juga substansi biokimia yang semua orang juga memilikinya. Tapi persaudaraan itu juga bagi mereka yang rela mengorbankan apapun untuk orang yang disayanginya. Yang menginginkan kebahagiaan mereka diatas kebahagiaannya sendiri. Karena dengan melihat mereka bahagia –ia juga akan bahagia._

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk menelan ludahnya gugup. Kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan seorang Dokter yang menangani kedua _dongsaeng_nya. Pemuda itu panik setengah mati saat mendapat kabar bahwa Donghae tidak sadarkan diri hingga harus dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Ia segera memacu mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit tempat Donghae dirawat. Dan betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu mengetahui bahwa _dongsaeng_nya yang lain juga dalam keadaan yang sama. Tidak sadarkan diri dan harus mendapatkan perawatan seperti Donghae. Dan sekarang, ia tengah membahas keadaan salah satu _dongsaeng_nya dengan Dokter bernama Kim Hyunsik itu.

"Saat ini kondisi adik anda sudah stabil. Hindari pola makan yang tidak teratur juga kelelahan yang berlebihan. Saya sudah memberikan beberapa obat yang dapat menurunkan kadar asam lambungnya yang tinggi."

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya lega. Ia mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Dokter.

"Ekhm, Leeteuk-si. Ada hal lain yang ingin saya beritahukan kepada anda. Selama pemeriksaan tadi, saya menemukan kelainan pada lambung adik anda. Saya belum bisa menyimpulkan penyakitnya karena kami memang belum melakukan pemeriksaan diagnostik terhadap adik anda."

**DEG**

"Saya khawatir kalau itu adalah sebuah bentuk keganasan. Untuk itu, saya menyarankan adik anda untuk melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan organ dalam untuk mengetahui diagnosa yang tepat terhadap temuan tadi."

Leeteuk terdiam. Setetes air mata menetes mengaliri pipinya.

'_Tuhan, tidak bisakah Kau berikan sedikit kebahagiaan kepada dongsaengku?'_

.

.

**[KYUHYUN POV END]**

**.**

**.**

**BROTHER**

**.**

**.**

_**Dari adik untuk seluruh kakak di dunia ini**_

Untukmu –seseorang yang kupanggil kakak.

Apa kau tahu seberapa menyebalkannya dirimu? Menyuruhku melakukan ini - itu dengan suara angkuhmu. Memerintahku dengan segala kekuasaanmu. Hanya karena kau lahir lebih dulu maka aku yang harus menuruti perintahmu. Cih! Aku bukan pembantumu asal kau tahu. Bahkan, Ayah dan Ibu saja jarang memerintahku.

Belum lagi kalau kau marah-marah padaku hanya karena kau menganggapku mengganggumu. Duh! Kuberitahu saja ya, aku bukan pengganggu dan aku tidak ingin mengganggu. Hanya saja aku penasaran apa yang sedang kau lakukan hingga kau mengacuhkanku. Jujur saja, aku benci diacuhkan. Apalagi olehmu.

Kau sering membuatku menangis dan ketakutan dengan sikapmu. Ketika bertengkar, kenapa kau yang selalu menang dan berakhir dengan aku yang menangis. Hal-hal seperti itu yang membuatku begitu membencimu.

Kalau sudah begitu, Ibu selalu bilang kalau sebenarnya kau menyayangiku. Aku hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Ibu bilang kau dulu begitu senang saat aku lahir di dunia ini. Kau selalu menjagaku saat aku masih bayi, menggendongku, menciumku, mengajakku bermain, mengajariku segala hal, bahkan kau menangis saat aku sakit, hal-hal yang tak pernah kau lakukan lagi saat aku sudah sebesar ini. Aku tidak percaya, toh aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ingatanku semakin menguat. Aku ingat kau menggendongku saat aku menangis, kau yang mengajariku naik sepeda roda empat, kau menyuapiku, memandikanku, kau juga yang mengajariku cara membaca dan menulis. Hal-hal yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh Ayah dan Ibu, kaulah yang memberikannya untukku.

Aku juga baru ingat, kalau rumah sedang sepi karena Ayah dan Ibu bekerja, siapa lagi yang akan menemaniku bermain di rumah?

**Itu kau,**

Seseorang yang akan mengajakku bermain dengan teman-temannya walau sebenarnya ia ingin waktu luang untuk dirinya sendiri. Seseorang yang akan mengalah untukku, mengajariku hal-hal baru yang tidak kuketahui sebelumnya, tempat aku bercerita selain kepada Ayah dan Ibu, seseorang yang menyayangiku dengan cara yang tak ia tunjukkan secara langsung.

**Itu Kau –Kakak.**

Dan ketika mengingat itu semua, rasa benciku menghilang tanpa bekas.

Aku tahu, dibalik pujan dan kata sayang yang diucapkan oleh Ayah dan Ibu untukku. Kau merasa iri kan kak? Iri karena mereka lebih memperhatikanku dan mengabulkan semua keinginanku. Hingga terkadang kau menyebut Ayah dan Ibu lebih menyayangiku daripada dirimu. Apa kau tahu kak? Justru akulah yang diam-diam iri padamu.

Aku mengagumi segala hal yang ada pada dirimu. Kau diluar sana begitu bersinar –tidak seperti aku yang masih berada dalam kungkungan Ayah dan Ibu. Diam-diam aku tersenyum bangga saat melihatmu lagi-lagi memperoleh peringkat di kelas, memenangkan berbagai lomba, dan prestasi-prestasimu lainnya. Diam-diam aku selalu meniru gayamu dalam berpakaian, caramu berbicara, sikapmu dan hal-hal lain yang menurutku membuatmu tampak bersinar. Yah, aku memang iri padamu.

Terkadang aku mengingat waktu dimana hanya ada kita berdua. Bermain bersama, bercerita, hal-hal yang biasa kita lakukan saat kita berdua masih kecil. Tapi aku tahu waktu terus berjalan, kau semakin dewasa, begitupula denganku. Kau dengan teman-teman, pekerjaan, ataupun dengan keluarga barumu. Meninggalkanku di rumah dengan Ayah dan Ibu.

**Tanpa sadar –aku merindukanmu.**

Maaf karena tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih atau kata maaf padamu. Aku hanya terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Ketahuilah, walaupun ada orang lain diluar sana yang lebih baik, lebih cantik, lebih tampan, lebih dan lebih segalanya darimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin menjadi adikmu. Karena yang sepertimu Kak, dimana lagi aku mendapatkannya?

**Saranghae.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Bagi kalian, apa arti keluarga?

* * *

**PREVIEW LAST CHAPTER:**

* * *

"Bohong! Kau bohong hyung!"

"Maafkan Ayah, Hae –ah"

"Setelah bertemu dengannya kau akan meninggalkan kami. Itu benar kan? KATAKAN KALAU ITU BENAR!"

"Kau adalah dongsaengku, selamanya akan seperti itu Minho –ah"

"Kumohon, lakukan apapun asal itu dapat membuatnya sembuh."

"Ayolah Hae, minum obatmu. Apa kau ingin melihat hyung sedih, eoh?"

"Aku bisa gila kalau dia meninggalkanku. Kumohon sekali ini saja, aku ingin menjadi seorang kakak yang sebenarnya untuknya."

* * *

.

ADA APA DENGAN FFN?

Aku benar-benar shock waktu buka FFN tapi yang muncul malah kata-kata permintaan maaf, halaman tidak bisa ditemukan. Nggak di HP, Laptop bahkan di Warnet. Dan itu berkali-kali setiap aku coba buka FFN. Sampai akhirnya aku capek dan ya sudahlah~ mungkin jaringan lagi error.

Dan yang paling ngeselin itu waktu ke warnet. Aku cuma tanya, kalau misal ada web yang nggak bisa ditemukan itu kenapa ya. Eh... penjaga warnetnya malah bilang 'kok sukanya buka situs mesum sih?'

ASDFGHJKL #$%^&?

Mwoyaaaa? Maksudnya apa coba? Serius! Saking keselnya, aku sampe nggak bilang makasih waktu bayar.

Darisitu, aku googling kenapa FFN nggak bisa dibuka. Eh ternyata ada beberapa kartu yang emang negblokir FFN. Dan kartuku termasuk salah satunya. Mau ganti kartu, tapi sayang~~ Ini kartu udah dari jaman awal SMA. Mungkin ada niatan buat ganti kartu modem, tapi masih bingung yang bisa buka FFN kartu apa.

Untuk keterlambatan update, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sungguh, aku sempat kehilangan _feel_ buat nerusin nulis FF. Soalnya aku bingung mau ngepost dimana. Sempat ada rencana mau bikin blog pribadi, tapi aku tipe orang yang kalau sudah nyaman disatu tempat bakalan susah kalau mau pindah-pindah. Aku udah terlanjur nyaman di FFN. Dan beruntung, hari ini ada temannya adek yang nginep dirumah. Bawa modem pula~~ akhirnya bisa pinjam sehari buat update. #gomawo Haizza :*

Aku juga minta maaf kalau feel di chapter ini kurang greget. Ya itu tadi –gara-gara hilang feeling buat nulis FF. Mianhae~~

Oh iya, Minal aidzin wal Faidzin ya. Maaf telat banget #salahin FFN yang kagak bisa dibuka. Maaf juga untuk setiap review yang belum sempat terbalas. Tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih sama kalian. #Bow 90 derajat

Maaf ya jadi curhat panjang lebar kayak gini. Huhuhu

Last Chapter ditunggu ya,

Have a ni ce day. Stay health and Jeongmal Sranghaeyoooooooo :-*


End file.
